Our Paths
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Graduation had come. Charlie refused to let Bella attend College like a normal teenager. He had something else in stored for her. Bella suspects that is something to do with being a secret agent and she isn't prepared for it. Sequel to Decipher Me.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I had never thought that graduation would come so fast. Well I guess all I needed was just one year of being in a public school. I got that wish, and now it was graduation and I didn't know whether I wanted to actually leave this school or not. I would definitely miss Beverly Hills High. Well not the dramatic side of it, and the fact that I've probably gained quite a few enemies here, but it was the fact that I've gained so much insight in the real world. If I had listened to Charlie then I wouldn't know what it was like in the real world, and how to actually communicate with people my age. So I was grateful that I had this opportunity to come here and learn. Also the opportunity to make close friends and have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world.

So why did I feel like something was wrong? I couldn't shake the feeling that after graduation, everything would change and I wouldn't like it. I know the plans that Charlie had for me. I wouldn't be going to College like every other kid would. I wanted to experience College, but it was a definite no from Charlie. Renee tried to persuade him but after what had happened with Lauren and me, he couldn't shake that memory away. College would be too far for him to even try to protect me, and of course I could protect myself. Besides, Jacob was always by my side when I needed to go out unless I wanted to be alone with Alice. Still I couldn't get a confirmative from Charlie and so I would be stuck at home, doing whatever he had planned out for me. I still wanted to learn normal life stuff. I still wanted to get a normal life job. I guess being the daughter of the famous Secret Agent Charlie Swan came with a price. And being the only daughter wouldn't help to reduce the price either. Now I'm starting to think that the plans that he had in stored for me would be...

To make me become the most skilled secret agent in the history of mankind.

Oh god, I surely hoped that it wouldn't be that. I didn't sign up for it.

* * *

_A/N_

_I would have done without a prologue but then it would be confusing. So this is the sequel to Decipher Me. And of course there will be more Bellice time, more action...blood...such and such. Think of it like Tom Cruise movies...Mission Impossible lol. And add in 300. Add in more blood. I'm kidding. There won't be much killing. Just some injuries xD  
_


	2. Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

Everything had been going by so fast. I didn't actually have a normal school life but that was fine. At least now I know what I was capable of. I could physically protect those that I care about. As for emotionally, that I wasn't so sure about. I was raised and taught to deal with everything physically, and always leave the emotional part aside. Upon meeting Alice I've experienced quite a lot of those emotions that I haven't come across before. Before her all I've ever experienced were anger, loneliness and hurt. Now I've had some added emotions to accompany with those three; happiness, fear, cautious and love. And with the graduation day coming so near I feared that I won't be seeing her and the rest of the gang for quite a long time. Charlie refused t send me off to College. I refused to learn whatever he had in stored for me. Renee was neutral. Alice was upset we couldn't go to the same College. I refused to talk to Charlie until he let me go. Yeah, that didn't work out quite well.

"Graduation is tomorrow, might as well just skip it." Charlie, my awesome deadly dad, spoke as he slowly sliced his cutting knife through the smoked salmon of our dinner.

"Is there a reason why I should?" I asked before popping the delicate fish meat in my mouth. Renee was being exceptionally quiet, no doubt finding this little 'conversation' amusing.

"Yes." He responded after swallowing his food. I waited for him to elaborate more but when he reached for his glass of red wine, I held back the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Care to enlighten me, Dad?" He chuckled before placing his glass down. He leaned forward with his fingers linked together, his elbow on the table and his chin atop his hands.

"You're going to an Agency School to be trained into the best agent, next to me of course, in the industry."

I thought I could resist the urge to groan, but I couldn't. My loud groan of pure annoyance didn't go unnoticed to the staff either. "Seriously Dad? I want to be a normal teenager for once. Can you just at least give me that?"

He frowned. "I did, Bella. I let you go to a public school against my will." Then his expression softened. "Did you feel like a normal teenager, Bella? After everything that had happened this year?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but clamped it shut when I couldn't think of anything to say. He was right; he did let me attend a public school. After all of those killings and Alice in danger, I was sure as hell I didn't feel like a normal teenager.

Charlie sighed and leaned back against his chair. Half of his dinner forgotten, not that I was surprise to say. "Bella, the Swan has never been a normal family. Even if you don't live with me, yours and the people that you care about lives will be in constant danger. No matter where you go they'd be following you like hyenas looking for preys. Your life, in and out of this house, is in a constant danger. If you don't know how to protect yourself to the level of making yourself and other undetectable, then this Agency School is right for you."

Seriously? Was he giving me the option to be a bum at home or go to this school that he just suggested? I must have given him the 'Are you kidding?' look because he rolled his eyes at me.

"Just think about it, Bella. It might do you some good. Besides, it will be in Columbia, away from here. You'd have some freedom then."

Yay for freedom and Columbia, since that was where Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were going to go; Howard University. I didn't want to know where Edward was heading, so I pretty much zoned out when he was telling me about it. However, I wasn't sure if I would actually have freedom in this school. And he better not already enrolled me in there when I hadn't spoken my opinion yet. So I gave _that _look told him he better didn't do something that I wouldn't do if I was him, and he coughed awkwardly and turned his head away in shame. Oh no he didn't…Oh wait, yes he totally did! He was going to have his ass kicked…now!

"Training room. Ten minutes. Now!" I stood up, a bit angered by his unasked permission to enroll me there, and left to go to the training room. I knew that I couldn't beat him, or even win against him. But I always manage to exhaust him with my agility. Oh yes, when it came to speed, he had a hard time catching me.

-**x**-

"I thought you wouldn't come today." Jasper said as we were standing in the hall with our graduation gowns on. He was surprised that I even turned up, but happy all the same.

"Well, me and Charlie had some fun in the training room last night, so he gave in and let me attend." I responded with a proud grin while remembering the event of last night. I wore him out so fast that he gave up in trying to grab me. However, I wouldn't allow for him to leave until I was allow to come to graduation.

"Well I know that Alice will be happy that you're here."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" I asked, my eyes immediately glancing around the big hall, searching for that jet black spiky head with designer clothing. I knew that she would do something to this boring graduation gown anyway.

"I don't know. I heard that Rosalie was getting ready with her. So Emmett is here, probably gone off to chat with the football team."

Ah, that explained quite a lot. Rosalie plus Alice getting ready together would take hours, even days if they were giving the time. Even though I was a girl, I didn't understand the concept of taking hours to get ready for a couple of hours of graduation ceremony. Well I didn't really understand girls in general. Did that mean I don't understand myself? I chuckled mentally and Jasper gave me a look that said I was crazy. I guess hanging around at him for the past seventeen years turn me into a bit of a psycho.

Jasper and I stood around the hall watching people coming in and out, and just when I was about to see the two fashion police duo coming in the room, my phone started to ring. I couldn't ignore the phone, not when it might be something important such as; _Bella, you're in danger_, sort of thing. I pulled it out and looked at the ID; _Jacob Black, _and sighed. I knew that he was somewhere around here just to give his eyes on me, but I couldn't even see him. I bet he could still see me despite the place being crowded, but he managed to keep himself undetectable from my very own eyes. Perhaps this was why Charlie wanted me to go to that school without my permission for him to enroll me into it.

"Hey, Jake, anything new?" I asked as soon as I answered the phone. He chuckled on the other end and I rolled my eyes. I didn't really know what was so funny, even if the guy seemed to always smile and laugh around me now. But it was quite funny to see him looking all business-like when he was around Charlie or his mentor; Sam Uley.

"No, except that you almost looked like you wanted to kill the phone when it rang." He chuckled again and I had to control myself from crushing my phone. I didn't like the fact that he could see me when I couldn't see him. When I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me close to the petite body behind me. I instantly relaxed in her arms, knowing who it was since her spiky hair tickled my neck when she leaned her head on my shoulder. No matter how much I was pissed off at the fact I couldn't detect Jacob, having her presence around me was enough to calm me down. Yes, I was in love with her and the feeling was incredible, more than words could ever describe.

"What do you need, Jake?" I sighed as Alice started drawing light circle patterns around my abdomen, making me lean back against her some more.

"Can you handle being here by yourself?" He asked, his tone switching back to all business-like. I fought the urge to groan at that question. These people didn't know what I was capable of. I could defend myself and perhaps another person. I wasn't armed or anything, not like I could slip in a gun or two under this graduation gown. This gown was more annoying to wear than to look at, plus it was quite comfortable when I had my usual clothes beneath it. Well it was hot, and having this gown on wasn't helping me cooling off.

"Jake, who do you think I am?" I asked, pausing to hear his reply. Of course it didn't take him long to think of one.

"A girl that hasn't been fully trained." How rude.

"Jake, you better take that back. You know as well as I that I can kick your ass in a one on one combat." I almost growled, and I would have if Alice wasn't with me trying to calm me down when she felt that my body went rigid after that blunt answer.

"Bella, if you can't even see me, how can you be so sure that you can defend yourself in a big crowd such as this?" He asked, and already I felt like he was trying to be act like Charlie. Hell, they even had the same purpose behind their every word when Jacob actually put on his business-like mode on.

"Jake, go. I don't want to lose my temper right now because of you." My hold tightened around the phone, but not strong enough to break it. I didn't want to break the phone and would have to waste more money to buy a new one, not to say going through all the trouble to transfer my phone number to the new phone as well. Getting the phone wasn't a problem, not when I had the money to buy thousands of them. It was the transferring the number part was, since I didn't exactly know whether I'd want a new number so that no stranger could randomly text me about the extravagant parties that they had seen me in from years ago.

Jacob sighed on the other end, and with a simple 'Ok' he hung up the phone. I sighed and placed the phone back to where it belonged; my pocket, before wrapping my arms around hers. She nuzzled against my neck, the end of her hair tickled me some more that caused me to giggle. She stopped her action and pressed her lips against my skin, while I felt her lips curled up into a smile. The smile didn't last long when I felt it disappeared, and turned into a small frown. She was upset, and I knew that she would voice it out pretty soon.

"After graduation I would have one week with you before I go down to Columbia with the gang for College. I won't be able to see you until breaks, and that is a very, very long time." Her voice was dripping in sadness, and it was breaking my heart ever so slowly; prolonging the pain, as I listened to each of her words.

"Alice…" I began, about to tell her that I would be going down to Columbia too. Yea, I hadn't told her about it last night because I didn't want to wake her up. Charlie and I finished our little spar around midnight, and I'd doubt that Alice would be awake by that time.

Alice pulled away from me so I could turn to face her. Her eyes were twinkling in unshed tears, and I knew that it would be difficult for me too if I couldn't see her for months. I hadn't been in a relationship such as this before. Hell, Alice was my first and of course my last. I wouldn't know how to act in a long distance relationship. Well I would probably bribe Charlie into letting me go visit Alice every week, or every day if I even had the stamina to do that. I guess with him it would be every month, and every month was still a long time away. Even when we were this close, separating from her for hours felt so long to me.

Just as I was about to tell her that I would be coming down there anyway for this Agency School Charlie had set me up on, the Principal came out and told us to take our seats and of course, not to utter a word. I groaned quietly in annoyance and all Alice could do was giggle at my dismay, even though her giggle didn't quite reach her eyes. I grabbed onto one of her hands and leaned down towards her ear, before whispering, "I'll tell you later."

She looked confused at first, but nodded before allowing me to pull her along towards the empty seats in the front row, where we were supposed to be sitting at. Front row, attention, how I hated you so. Now I couldn't even imagine what Alice's reaction would be like if I told her. I could imagine Emmett's reaction, he'd crush me under his big strong arms in a big bear hug. As for Rosalie, she would just smile in approval. She wasn't really a touchy-feely kind of girl, not even with Alice. Seriously, I couldn't even get one simple hug from her throughout this whole year of knowing her. She wasn't an Ice Queen, she was just…_Rosalie Lilian Hale_, enough said right there. As for Jasper…I could never read him, but somehow I knew that he would be happy for both Alice and I. Edward…well, who cares about him, right? Apparently, unfortunately for him, Jessica did care since she was following him like a moth following the brightest light. Edward looked like he didn't mind, he didn't even mind that Jessica was all over him either. Well that was a disgusting sight to see, even when I knew Edward wasn't the type to go that low. I mean, wasn't Tanya enough? That boy needed a wake-up call, seriously.

* * *

_A/N_

_Pretty damn long update I must say. I think my favorite part in this is when I trash-talk about Edward xD_

_Thanks for your reviews. Thanks you guys for reading the first story of this :D_

_Now let us go shoot some Edward :3  
_


	3. One Week Away From Hell

**One Week Away From Hell**

Of course Jessica would sit next to Edward, almost climbing on his lap and make herself comfortable. I had nothing against Jessica, but she wasn't the nicest girl that I knew, next to Lauren of course. I was quite glad that Lauren and I had established an easygoing friendship. There was no such thing as wanting to kill each other anymore. That didn't mean I was out of danger though. Charlie had successfully convinced me that I wasn't, after a week of rescuing Alice. Still, that didn't mean that I signed up myself to go to the 'Charlie Approved School'. I guess I should suck it up and go along with it. I would be with Alice, guess I shouldn't really complain.

"Now, our graduate seniors will be giving us a speech." Our principal spoke with a small smile. Even though he wasn't smiling as big as he should, his tone shown that he was proud of us.

Well fuck me; I immensely disliked being the center of attention.

Everyone got up and gave their speech. Emmett just made everybody laugh, no surprises there. Rosalie just gave a half minute speech before almost killing everyone with her look, and of course smirked after with her success. Jasper gave a long, meaningful and catching speech that got us to lean out of our seats to listen to him. Edward bore us to death, enough said. Alice, like her brother Emmet, got everyone to laugh by her bubbly persona and cheerful attitude. Jessica loved attention, yet she was just as boring as Edward. Everyone else did their speeches, and now it was my turn to go up there. .Now…Literally.

"You'd be fine." Alice murmured as she took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I rolled my eyes and groaned, earning a giggle from her.

I stood up and dragged my feet towards the front. Once I was behind the microphone everyone's eyes were on me. I started to get really nervous, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Well it didn't help my nerve some when I reopened them. Everyone was still looking at me and really, could they stop that? I looked at anywhere but them. When my eyes found Alice sitting at the front row with that lovely smile of her, everything faded and it was just her watching me. Okay, this was a speech of how I appreciate everyone to support me and stuff, not a speech about how much I love Alice and how I would die for her without much of thought. Then, there was a light. It didn't blind me, but it was enough to catch my attention and brought me out of that semi-daze that I had whenever I looked at Alice. Sure this school didn't practically have heavy security guards around, but there _he_ was. He was formerly dressed as if he was attending an important ceremony. Well it was important for us students, but for him…I knew why he was here the moment that his eyes met eyes. He was here for me, and I knew that I was in danger. Well, everyone was in danger but me? I could handle him. I opened my mouth, but before I could get out a word I saw Jacob silently moved behind him. His rough big hand then covered the man's mouth before he dragged him away. Well, that was quite a show, now all I needed to do was to finish this speech that I've been holding up for quite some time now.

"Well," I chuckled nervously as my hand went to the back of my neck, rubbing at it as if to give myself some confident boost. Not working, mind you. "As most of you may know that this is my first, and my last, time attending a public school. I've always been homeschooled and it took quite a while for me to convince my dad to agree to let me attend a public school."

I paused, my eyes searching for Charlie, hoping that he'd be here. To my disappointment, he wasn't. I suppressed a sigh and continued. "I'm glad that I'm here, and I'm also glad that I get to experience everything with my fellow students. You all have taught me so much, and I think it isn't fair for me to always get straight A's when you don't." Everyone giggled. Seriously, what was so funny about that?

"Anyway, I've been up here for quite some time so I'm just going to wrap it up. I thank you for all of the support that you all have given me; my family, my friends and my teachers." Would it be wrong to say my girlfriend? Well, it didn't hurt to try. "And most important of all, I thank you for the one person that had shown me everything, and brought so much joy and experience to me. So Alice Cullen, thank you so much for showing me what it is like to be in a public school. Without you, I don't think I could ever get used to being in this school, considering the fact that I'm totally inexperience in socializing with others. Well I've been up here for far too long, and I've been talking for far too much so I'll just shut up and give the microphone back to Principal Carter."

Well, that was done and I honestly didn't want to stand up there ever, again. I left the 'spotlight' as fast and quiet as I could before joining Alice's side again. The principal took his place and I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that there wouldn't be a chance for me to be up there again. And so the ceremony went on, and I found myself zoning out since it didn't hold any interest in me in what Carter was saying. The only person that seemed to be so interested in what he was saying was Alice, and truly I didn't know why she was so focus on the man talking about…Well, I had no idea what he was talking about.

We stayed there for an hour or two, or even three. When the ceremony was over, and thank god that it was over, I stood up with the rest of my friends and got ready to leave. Well, I was getting ready to go until Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Seriously, I just wanted to go home and relax, and maybe start packing my stuff. When others had at least two weeks to pack their stuff and go off towards their own favorable College, I only had one week to attend my own unfavorable 'College'. That would mean I would probably already have a dorm waiting for me. That would mean I would have to sneak out and see Alice. Wait, the sneaking out would only happen if they had a stupid rule like; _Stay inside the campus unless you have someone to come with you._ And in this case, I wouldn't have anyone to come with me to see Alice. I so need to read the rule book…if only I knew where I have left it. Now, how thick was that book?

"Bella?...Beelllla?...BELLA!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my name, very loudly, in front of my face. Not to say that my eyes instantly landed on the very small frantic hand waving side to side in front of me. Alice was still waving my hand at my face, and I had to grab her hand to stop the movement. Knowing her she wouldn't stop even though she got your attention.

"You need me?" A'duh! Of course she needed me. I wasn't even here; I was so deep in my thought that I had forgotten where we were.

Alice gave me a 'Are you serious' look before rolling her eyes at me. "Come on, now that you've managed to get your dad to agree to let you attend the graduation ceremony, at least come to the after party!" Her voice rose excitedly as she started bouncing on her spot.

After party? There was an after party? Like…where was this? Should I be attending? Was it safe? Since when had I ever start to question about this?

"Do I have to?" I asked as I looked down at her with the puppy-dog eyed that I could muster up. It was good enough to make her falter, just a little, before she frowned and regained her excitement again.

"Come on Bella, live a little." The excitement rolled off of her face, and she stopped her bouncing as she pulled one of her best trick ever; the best puppy-dog look that no one could resist, not even the President of the United States. She tugged the bottom of her lip under her teeth, her eyes went wide with unshed tears twinkling under her lashes. Most of the time it would work even without the eyes, since I found it sexy. She probably knew that the look wouldn't work on me now if she didn't add the eyes. Damn, she was smart…Too smart. I like it. I _love_ it.

"Fine, only because it's you." I faked a sigh, but it didn't seem like she minded it since that excited look of hers came back as she started bouncing on her spot again. I felt so alive whenever I was with her. She was the missing puzzle piece in my life, and I had always thought that I didn't need my life to be completed since I could complete myself…in a way. I was totally wrong about that. I could see now that without Alice, I would surely be a walking heartless being that feels nothing but anger and loneliness. Not to say I wouldn't let anybody in. Alice had come into my life so easily that my walls went down so fast that I didn't even see they were tumbling down until I fell in love.

"Are we going to get ready before we go? Or are we just going straight to the party since it's happening now?"

"Duh! That's the reason why me and Rosie took so long to get ready this morning! We'll be partying from noon to midnight, and Emmett and I are hosting the party!" Noticing that we were moving in a slow pace, she picked up the pace as she pulled me with her.

From noon to midnight, it might not be a good idea when Charlie was strict about curfew even though I always break it. I wouldn't get into trouble because Renee would be there to save me. Besides I rarely get myself into trouble, so this one time wouldn't hurt. The problem was, Jacob was still here since I could practically _sense_ him lurking around the place looking for potential danger.

We made it out to the parking lot where our cars were. Of course they came in separate cars, Rosie had hitched a ride with Alice while Jasper and Edward had hitched a ride with Emmett. I had my own car, and Jacob had his own since he was following mine. So looking over at the group, especially Emmett since he seemed to look like he wanted to rape my car. Seriously, hadn't he seen a Koenigsegg Agera before? Well there was no way in hell that he was allowed in my car. I could imagine his big form inside my little precious. Totally didn't want my car to be crushed under his weight. There was something else though, one other car was parked right next to mine that didn't belong to Jacob. I knew that it wasn't Lauren's or Jessica's since this car was out of style. I didn't realize that Alice was nudging at me, plus Jacob sneaking up and stood beside me with a cautious expression.

"Bella, come on. The party is waiting." Alice's cute whiny voice snatched me away from the rather suspicious looking car. I turned to Jacob as he tilted his head down to look at me. We locked eyes for a few seconds, my eyes already confirmed what he needed to know; we both wanted to know who the other car was.

"Sorry, coming now." I willed myself to be dragged over to the group, though I made a quick check behind me to see where Jacob was. He nodded his head and moved towards the car for, I guess, some inspection. I bet he was going to do the same on my car.

I turned my attention, or half of it, back towards my group of friends while the other half was thinking about the mysterious car. No one would want to park their car right next to mine. Why? Because no one would want to park their sort of crappy car right next to mine and be mocked at, or be embarrassed about their own car. Even at school, only Lauren's car was able to compete with mine so she would park her car next to mine whenever she wanted to. Otherwise my car was always lonely in its parking spot. I hope that Jacob would find whatever clues that he was trying to find between my car and the mystery car. I honestly wouldn't want to get into my car and drive off without knowing that someone had placed a ticking mini bomb in my car, or kill the handbrake. Yep, that would suck so bad, and I wouldn't want to die in that way either. And this party was sure to go nowhere if I wasn't emotionally and mentally there. Think they would miss me much when my body would be there anyway? Probably not.


	4. So Close

**So Close**

Damn! I thought that I had her where I wanted. That damn bodyguard of hers appeared out of nowhere and ruined my plan. I was so damn close into driving my wonderful bullet right through her head! I had managed to escape from her bodyguard. He was big, yes, but he was so damn slow! Big size didn't really help with anything, and I was the fastest of all of my colleagues. I loved being an assassin sometimes, especially if my victims were hard to catch. I always loved a good game, and killing Isabella Swan was such a fun game. She wasn't easy, and she had that big bodyguard following her around. There was one thing that they didn't know, however, that the bodyguard was rather stupid. He should be suspicious of the strange car parking right next to Bella, and not to come near it. That damn stupid little boy wandered over to it to inspect it. There was nothing for him to inspect, not when I was literally standing on the rooftop of the school overlooking the parking lot with his life in my hand. Just one press of a button and that would mean bye bye to him.

"James."

Tch, why did that bitch have to interrupt me when I was concentrating on that idiot down there?

I turned to look over my shoulders at my ever annoying girlfriend. I was only with her for one reason…she was a good fuck, other than that she had never been anything but useless to me. She helped me carry out with the mission that we have been given to, but she was only there to cause distraction to our victims.

"Yes, Victoria?" I inquired and she noticed the annoyance in my voice since she flinched a little. Oops, I didn't mean to make you afraid of me…._darling._

"Um..I was just wondering if you've gotten her…yet.." Her voice sounded so unsure of what my reaction would be from her words. Did she expect this mission to finish in ten seconds? How stupid was she? Hell, when I first dated her she didn't act this stupid. Rather, she looked and acted like any smart women in this killing industry would. Right now, however, she looked smart but absolutely acted like a stupid fuck.

"Do I look like I'm done?" I asked bitterly while watching her flinched as her head turned downward. I rolled my eyes before turning over to look at Bella's Koenigsegg Agera. Damn, that bitch had such a nice car at her age. I would love to have that beast under my wing, but too bad that beast was going to explode the moment that bastard bodyguard get inside, or under it.

I turned to look over to where Bella and her friends were at. They were readying to leave, and I didn't have time to actually follow them. Well, Victoria should make herself useful at least. Following someone didn't require much energy, and if she failed then she would meet her death. Actually, that was a bit too extreme since I would never kill her. She was just like my own black sheep, following me around and acting on my orders. No women would be this dumb enough to let themselves be controlled by a man, but I guess she wasn't that smart when I had made her think that without me, she wouldn't last that long in this world. I had literally made myself as her life. Without me in her life, I knew that she would do something stupid like making herself go crazy. She was crazy enough for me to handle, I'd doubt anyone else would want to handle her.

"Vic, go and follow that Jaguar XK Convertible. I'll join you as soon as I finish that guy down there." I shifted my eyes towards where her form was, and watched as her head lifted up and smiled. See what I mean about following my orders? These kinds of women were just too easy to control.

"On my way." She responded and quickly turned on her heels.

I heard her high heels clicking on the pavement as she rushed towards the door. I turned my attention back towards that bodyguard and found that he was under the car. Stupid fucktwit, I didn't set the bomb under there. Sure that would have been the right place to look for any bomb, but I wasn't like those stupid assassinators that set bombs underneath the cars. No, I set those mini bombs inside of the cars, where no one could find them until too late. I didn't set a time either, because setting this car up into flame just by a press of a button was much more fun. Then again, nothing would have been more fun that watching the car engulf in a big flame, and hearing the sound of a massive explosive.

Bella's group drove out of the parking lot and I saw Victoria's Eclipse Spyder GT followed them soon after. Good, at this rate I could get into my car and follow Vic's car. I had this little detector that I had already placed in Vic's car to let me know where she was. It was a handy little gadget, and it sure did come in handy when I needed it. Usually I didn't since she'd be at my side 24/7 unless I told her that I didn't need her to come with me. Once the group had gone out of my sight, I turned to Bella's car and was surprise that I couldn't see him anywhere. The car was there, and its doors were opened everywhere. What the hell? I only set my eyes on the group for several seconds and now that stupid bodyguard was nowhere in sight?

I took out my binocular and started scanning around the area, even the area that I was at. There was no sign of that big muscle of a man. Shit! Where the fuck did he go? My question had been answered as soon as I set my binocular down and turned around to walk down to the parking lot just to investigate. He was right in front of me with his fist up in the air. What the fuck? I just checked behind me a moment ago and there was no one there. How the fuck did he got up here without a single sound? Too bad I had a good reflex, better than his apparently. I quickly ducked and avoided his blow. He tried to grab me, and he nearly got me. Damn his reflex was also good.

"Who are you working for?" He asked. That was the second time that he asked me. Didn't he understand that I would never tell him that?

"If I refused to tell you the first time, then I refused to tell you the second time, fool!" I responded in annoyance. I didn't have time for him right now, but fuck he wasn't making it easy for me to escape.

He rounded on me like a bull seeing red. Rage wasn't the way to finish a fight, or even to handle one. You'd always lose if you were only fighting with your blind rage. This idiot was doing just that and he was surely wasting my time. I didn't know how well Victoria was doing and I didn't quite trust her this time. This was indeed a big mission, and having her to follow Bella when she was literally trained to take over her dad's place was one thing I was worrying about. Bella wasn't stupid like Jessica Stanly or Lauren Mallory, she'd know that she was being followed sooner or later. I wasn't sure who knew her family secret in that group of friends of hers, but I knew she wasn't about to come clean to them unless it was a matter of life and death. Yeah I did my research on the family, and the recent attack that the Mallory and Swan family got at each other throat. At least I knew that the driver in that Jaguar knew about Bella's secret, and she was with Bella…romantically. You see, I didn't really care about her romantic crap, but at least it was useful for me.

The 'bull' was throwing punches as if I was his punching bag. Hello dude, my face wasn't below the ground. I sidestepped his punches and looked for an opening. God, he didn't leave any opening even with his stupid fighting. I just needed one good punch to stun him for a bit while I make my escape. Yeah, he wasn't making it easy for me though. I tried hard to look for an opening, and blocking all of his attacks was getting boring to me. Maybe if I let him get in one punch, he would let his guard down just a second…

Letting him hit me was one of the stupidest idea that I've ever had. After his fist connected with my jaw, I could feel that the bone was cracking a bit. My jaw wasn't broken, but my temper was. His smirk of victory didn't go unnoticed, unfortunately for him, because right after he had successfully hit me he left quite a bit of an opening for me to strike back. So after regaining my senses, I went straight for that opening which was his lower left torso. He should be guarding his body at all time even if he had just landed a punch on someone's face. Failure!

I dodged his punch right after I regained my senses. Fuck the swell that was forming at the bottom of my jaw where his fist connected with. Fuck the pain that I was still feeling after I let him hit me. I needed to get out of here and not to waste my time with this shit standing and blocking my escape. With one swing of my right fist, I successfully connected it with his left torso. I hit him hard and with all the temper that was boiling in me. No one hit me and get away with it.

A loud groan emitted from his mouth as soon as my fist made an impact on his torso. He staggered back right after I slowly retreated my fist and was readying for one more. When I saw him crouched down on one knee while his hand was clutching at his side, I knew that it was my chance to get out of this shithole and find Victoria. God I hoped that she hadn't gotten herself exposed yet. It would ruin my plan and I would be pissed. She knew how I acted when I got pissed, and I hoped that she had learned her lesson and never to mess up again.

I quickly made my escape by bolting towards the door. He didn't have the chance to run after me when he was too busy focusing on the pain where I had given him. Running fast down the stairs would have been dangerous to normal people, but I wasn't normal, not at all. I was highly trained and that was why I was picked to kill Bella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan. I didn't care about why I was killing her, I only cared about the money. For a guy like me that dropped out of school and not really caring about education except from training to be a hardcore assassinator, it was hard to even get a decent job with a decent pay.

I made my way towards my car, definitely not the ugly looking car that I had parked next to Bella's expensive car to make a scene, and climbed into it. I immediately switched the detector on to know where Victoria was. I was glad to find that the car was still moving in a slow speed. At least she was keeping a distance. I turned the ignition on and backed out of the parking lot before pressing the gas to make the car go faster. I didn't really care about what my car looked like, as long as it could handle me then I was fine with it. This Toyota Corolla could totally handle me. No matter how hard I pushed it to go faster, it had never groan out in detest beneath me. I wish Victoria would be like that.

* * *

A/N

I'm so sleepy that I don't know what to say under here lol.

Anyway, Bella's, Victoria's and James' cars are posted in my profile. Just go to their link and you'd see. I want Bella's car btw. It looks awesome. But I guess I want James' car more, it's simple haha and I like simple. Anyway, sorry for the late update and...goodnight.


	5. Pursuers

**Pursuers**

Alice's car was nice, and comfortable. Okay, very nice and comfortable except for the part where she drove _oh-so-very slow_! I love her and all but god damn! Could she drive _any_ slower? Maybe I wasn't behind the wheel to get away from this red head's convertible. To think that she actually got a car to match with her hair was unbelievable. I mean, who would _do_ that? Some women these days…Weird! Anyway, the car wasn't gaining speed and I knew that if Alice didn't step on that gas, we would be in trouble! Maybe she trusted me with her car? I mean…if I crashed or anything of the like, I could buy her any car that she wanted, right? Money wasn't an issue to me. If it was then I wouldn't be throwing it around like I had a money tree or something.

"Alice?" I asked softly. She looked so cute while driving!

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

There was a second or two of silence before she actually turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong with my driving?" She asked, a little bit offended.

I held up my hands in defense. "No, baby, no! That's not what I meant!"

But before I could even explain what I meant, she narrowed her eyes at me. "Then _what_ do you mean?"

"Jeez woman, give me a chance to explain." I received an eye roll before she turned her attention on the road again while Rosalie giggling at us from the backseat. "We're being followed."

"Oh shit! We are?" Rosalie was the first one to panic, I did not expect that.

I glanced behind me, seeing that the blonde had already turned to look out behind the back window, searching for our pursuers. I blinked at her form as she tried so hard to pin-point our pursuers but failed in doing so. Yet, it didn't mean that she would turn around and relax soon.

"Rose…" I started softly but it didn't seem like it was catching her attention. I sighed. "Red Eclipse convertible. Red head."

"She's HIDEOUS!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she spotted the vehicle and…the driver. Seriously?

"I'm not sure which one you're worrying about more; we're being followed _or_ we're being followed by a hideous looking red head."

"Obviously it's the second one! We're being _followed_ by a **hideous looking red head**!" She gasped before turning around. "Do you know what this means? I bet she's chasing after us to make us all look hideous like she is!"

I wasn't being punk'd…Right?

Well I couldn't waste my time trying to make Rosalie understand that every single moment of my life couldn't be made out as a joke. I was born and raised in a family of spies so of course, every single moment of my life that wasn't spent in the safety of my home had been classified as dangerous. For those that hadn't fought, or came close to losing someone that they cared about, could never understand the value of living. Rosalie obviously hadn't experienced that.

"So, Alice, can I please drive?" I asked kindly, but firmly. I didn't want to have my tone to sound like it was an order. She was my girlfriend. Not the love of my life yet, but still my girlfriend nonetheless. I couldn't possibly treat her like some of my maids at home when I wanted something done.

Alice nodded and steered her car out of the road to park on the side road. We quickly switched our positions with me, _finally_, behind the wheel. Before I could get the car back into the road, she placed her hand on my arm and gave me a serious but pleading look.

"Don't hurt her."

What. The. Fuck?

I gave her a blank look, not knowing what to say or do. She meant the car, right? She had to mean the car. Who else should or would I be hurting in the next hour or so?

"Umm…sure." I gave out a confused respond but she accepted it anyway since she removed her hand from my arm.

I moved the car back into the road as I checked the rearview mirror. The Eclipse had moved back into the road too but this time she was joined by a grey Toyota. Not only that we had a pursuer, now we had pursu_ers_. Jacob had failed in stopping one of them, so how on earth could I stop two of them now? If I could exceed the driving limit to get away from them I would, but I didn't want to upset Alice and Rosalie in the car. There was only one solution; blending in. I slowly merged the car into the right lane, noticing that they were doing the same as well. I pressed gently on the gas, increasing the speed as I weaved the car from left to right, all the while checking on my pursuers if they were following my action as well. They were good, I had to give them that. I added in a little bit more speed, and soon enough I ended up doing what I told myself not to do earlier; _driving at the speed of light_.

Rosalie and Alice were gripping on their seats, screaming in between fright and excitement, while I moved the car as fast as I could to get away from the two pursuers. Luck seemed to be on my side today since I noticed that they couldn't keep up with me when the traffic was in the way. Yes! Thank you Luck! Now I could ease down on the speed and get us to the…eh, after party…

**-x-**

We arrived at Alice's and Emmet's place, just in time for the big guy to come out and scooped his Barbie doll into his arms. I climbed out of the car and gave the keys to Alice, not before telling her to park her car in the garage and to make sure that it was out of sight. She did just as I told her to while I was watching her. Finally we moved into her house and towards the outdoor pool. Already people were having fun in and out of the pool. Of course, a few were getting a tad tipsy and it hadn't even hit evening yet. Well I didn't expect much from teenagers that couldn't hold their drinks. I admit that I couldn't hold mine either, but at least I knew when to stop. These teenagers just drank and drank until they'd pass out somewhere. Such troublesome.

"Let's go and have some fun!" Alice said as the rest of her friends cheered. Honestly, if Alice wasn't holding onto my hand and dragging me with her, I would have stayed solid on my spot and watched her and brother's friends party it all out. If I was to enjoy the party, I would have stayed in a secluded spot and observing everyone. Very Bella-style to enjoy a crowded party right there.

"You're not living, aren't you?" Jasper asked as he leaned against the glass window next to me. He was the only one that stayed with me while the rest went to get into the water.

"What do you mean?" I quickly turned to look at him, feigning a gasp. "Are you saying that I'm a see-able, touch-able ghost?"

He chuckled softly and I smiled. Out of all of Alice's friends, he was the only one that acted more mature. "That's not what I meant. You're not quite enjoying the party, aren't you?"

"Oh, that." I sighed and shrugged, turning my eyes back towards Alice. She was surely having fun splashing everyone, and getting splashed at. "I'm not the type to 'party'. I plan a party every now and then just to keep a façade for my family. When, in all honesty, I'd rather have small group of friends over to talk, have fun, and watch movies with."

"Well, try to look like you're enjoying the party, for Alice's sake." Jasper commented as he took a sip on his soda.

I grinned. "Of course, I'm enjoying it right here. She has some fine booze." I giggled before taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage in my hand.

He chuckled. "Don't get too drunk. Can't have you pass out somewhere and have someone take advantage of you."

"Oh! That would be a shock!" I commented and we ended up laughing. Okay, I liked Jasper. Even though he was Alice's ex boyfriend but the guy held no ill feelings towards me, when he should be. I did _steal_ his girlfriend right underneath his nose. I didn't do it on purpose, obviously. Things just happened and there was no way to prevent it.

"Well, look like you two are having fun with your soda and booze."

Jasper and I turned to look at Alice walking up to us in her two piece baby blue bikini. And. Dripping. Wet. If I wasn't her girlfriend, I wouldn't know who it was that she was trying to seduce. Wait, I had _no idea_ who it was that she was trying to seduce! Especially when I noticed from the corner of my eye that Jasper looked away as if trying to hide his blush. Alice giggled at that but her eyes were solely looking at me. Well, I guess she _was_ trying to seduce me.

"Unlike you, we decided to be wise enough and not get down and wet with you." I commented, my eyes couldn't help but checking her from head to toes with repeat action.

"Well, unlike you, I have no _modesty_ in making my girlfriend _wet_!"

Before I could comprehend what she actually meant by that, Alice quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as she made her way back towards the pool. When I realized what she meant it was too late to stop her when I was already half way into the swimming pool. With a huge splash, I was submerged into the water. Alice was all grinning at me when I resurfaced. I couldn't believe that she actually _did_ that! Not to mention she wasted a perfectly good bottle of booze as well!

"Alice!" I half yelled, half giggled. "You got me all wet! I didn't bring any spare clothes you know?"

She giggled and shrugged. "I'm sure we can do something about that." She winked at me before splashing water at me.

I should enjoy this moment while it lasted. After all, I had no idea what this Agency School was going to be like. Charlie already enrolled me there and I hadn't had the time to read the rule book. If this school was strict then I would have little time with Alice. And if this day was the last day I could spend with Alice, then I should make the best out of it before I regret it in the future.

* * *

_A/N_

Very late update, I'm sorry. I was finishing up Immortality. I got hooked into writing that story. I have no better excuse than that, sadly. So here's an update as my apology. :)


	6. Old Acquaintances

**Old Acquaintances **

We all hit inside when night fell. Everyone was informed to bring some spare clothes; everyone but me apparently. I didn't have time to whine about it though. Alice had dragged me up into her room when everyone started to move inside. I wasn't sure how I was going to fit in her clothes. Apart from being short, she was also tiny. Apart from her tiny frame, she was more fashionable than I was. So should I be worrying about her playing dress up on me? Maybe the reason she didn't tell me to bring any spare clothes was so she could doll me up. Oh man…I wish I could make a run for it right now but the night air was far too cold when I was soaking wet.

"Bella, strip out of your wet clothes please." Alice requested gently as soon as she closed the door to her room. Not only _closing_ it, she locked it as well.

"…What?" I asked, a bit surprised of how bold she was being.

She turned to face me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you're embarrassed about it?"

Instead of answering her I turned my head down at the floor. Yes, I was embarrassed. I also had a good reason to be as well; the only person that had seen me naked was my mother.

"Oh my god? Oh my god! You are! Wait…why? We are all girls here. It's not like you have a dick down there, unless you want me to check it?"

When did she get to be this…**bold**?

My head immediately jerked upward to stare at her right in the eye. "Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"Yep." She answered with an audible pop of the 'p'.

"I know that you haven't had any alcohol so you can't be drunk. So, are you high on air?"

She giggled. "No, why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you're being very bold right now, when usually you're not like this." I answered. "But I'm getting cold and I want something dry to put on!"

She giggled some more and turned her back towards me. "Fine fine, I'll go and fetch some dry clothes for you."

She moved over to her closet, opening it and going through her clothes while I stripped off of my wet clothes. The slightly cold air hitting my exposed skin gave me goosebumps. Also, there was no way that I would want to get my bra and panties off. No freaking way. This was embarrassing enough as it was!

Alice finally pulled back from the closet and turned towards me. She held up a dark shade of pink t-shirt with a big word 'Love' printed across the front of it. Her other hand was holding up a black leather skirt. Wait, those two clothing items looked familiar. Where have I seen them?

"Are those…mine?" I asked unsurely.

She grinned and nodded. "Yes. I knew that something like this would happen, so I got it all prepared for you."

"Meaning you kidnapped my clothes?" I asked as I moved toward her, extending my arm to grab on the items.

Alice took a step back just as my fingers grazed lightly on the fabric. I raised an eyebrow at her only to feel my face started to burn. Alice's green eyes were raking all over my body. My mind and body immediately engaged into an argument. My arms wanted to hide my exposed body from Alice's view, while my mind wanted me to just stand there and let her eyes indulge themselves in my toned body. I wasn't sure which I would like to comply to.

After what felt like a good five minutes, I cleared my throat loudly enough to get Alice's attention. She blinked and looked up at me with a satisfaction smile. "Are you done eye-sexing me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her direction.

The bold Alice suddenly disappeared when her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I held back a chuckle when she mumbled a respond and gave me my clothes. I quickly put them out and folded my arms across my chest. "So, from what I'm understanding at this point, you 'kidnap' my clothes in case of an...mmm how do I put it?"

"Emergency?" Alice suggested.

"Yes! Emegercy!" I quickly said before realizing that wasn't the word I was using for. "Wait, that's not it. There shouldn't be any sort of emergency that would need me to change my clothes."

Alice's lips pursed up in a pout. "Aww, fine. I only took these clothes because I just wanted to see your body." Her cheeks flushed at the end of her sentence and I giggled.

"Should of have told me that I would be _swimming_ so I could bring my _bikini_ with me, along with some _spare clothes_." I told her and I had to say, I was enjoying how her cheeks flushed even more at my words.

"Well…Umm…" By this time I knew that she had ran out of excuses to give me.

I chuckled as I moved closer to her, placing both of my hands on the side of her arms. "You're adorable, do you know that?" And that question only got her to blush more. Seriously, I couldn't help myself. She was, indeed, adorable when she blushed. So for her reward as being adorable, I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before grabbing her hand gently. "I would love to stay up here, in your room that's it, but I think you are the host of the party that is going on downstairs."

"Damnit." She grumbled. "I'm pretty sure Emmett can handle all the guests."

"I don't think so." I commented. Knowing Emmett he'd probably had gotten way too drunk to even see straight, let alone walk straight. Rosalie would have been slightly tipsy as well. As for Jasper, he'd probably had gotten home. He wasn't the kind to stay at a party for long anyway. And Edward? Probably he was in a guest room, not so far from here, doing things that I would much appreciate to not know.

Alice sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll be responsible for once." And led me out of her room and back to the party while I pondered around the fact if she was ever responsible for anything.

There were so many people here now, mainly the seniors and their friends; as in friends outside of school. Since Alice's parents were supposed to come home tomorrow, they were all happily drinking alcoholic beverages when they weren't supposed to. Let's face it, we were still underage but that didn't stop us from breaking some rules. It wasn't like we were going to be tossed into jail for drinking. I'd doubt Charlie would be happy with that if it was to happen to me.

Alice pulled me towards the dance floor and already I wanted to pull her towards where the booze was being handed by her brother. I wasn't much of a dancing girl. It wasn't that I didn't know how to dance. I just never liked it. I guess dancing meant to lose myself; letting myself be free. I guess that was the problem since I hated having to lose control of my own body. I admitted that it was the way I was raised and there was no way I would actually 'dance' at this point. So as Alice continued to pull me towards the dance floor, I made a snap decision to escape it. _Try _to escape it to be correct.

Alice stopped on her track and turned as soon as she sensed my struggle to get out of her soft grip. She raised an eyebrow at me before the corner of her lips curling up into a small smirk. That smirk told me that she knew exactly what I was _afraid_ of. If she knew wouldn't she be kind enough and let me go? I mean there was no point of trying to pull me towards her when she already knew, right?

"Alice, please, I don't do dance." I pleaded softly, well as soft as I could muster so she could hear me over the loud music.

"Uh-uh, you're going to dance." Alice said as she tugged at my hand again and I could tell she was putting her strength into it.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, Alice, please don't make me do something I don't want to do."

"So you're going to sit out while I dance…with _boys that want to get into my pants_?" She asked. I knew where she was going with this but it wasn't going to work. If anything was to happen to her I would be there, protecting her. But I wouldn't want to have to _dance_ to protect her.

"Yes." I deadpanned her. Her mouth dropped, instantly, at my fast response.

She took one long look at me, probably waiting for me to have a second thought or just give in and dance with her. I didn't though. I was looking back at her as I waited for her reaction. I could maybe guess what she was going to do next anyway. So when she huffed and let go off of my hand, I knew that she was going to turn and go straight out to the dance floor. My prediction was correct when she did turn and walked towards the dance floor. However, she did it in a manner that just wanted me to go after her. With her hips swaying suggestively and her slender legs that were exposed for anyone to see, but mostly me at this point, I had to fight the urge to not go after her. God, all of the time that I've known her, I didn't even think – for one second – that she could be this _seductive_. I was beginning to think that one day she might seduce me just to get what she wanted. Just imagine what that would be like if it actually happened.

When Alice melted into the crowd, I turned and walked away from the dance floor. I noticed a familiar face, and thankfully it wasn't any of our pursuers. It was Jacob and he didn't look quite as good as he normally did. He did manage to look presentable though so no one could guess that he had been in a fight. Only I could see through his cover, and I had to say, whoever he fought with got him good. I moved over to him and when he saw me, he motioned his head towards the pool. I nodded and followed him outside. Thankfully no one was hanging outside, so we had the place to ourselves so we could talk. He was looking into the pool water, probably thinking of a way to start the conversation without having to sound a bit off about it. I admitted that it was careless of me to not have noticed that could be danger around me this afternoon. So if he wanted to start it off with a lecture then I was fine with it. But there was something troubling him and I wondered what it was. It was like he didn't want to be the one that came out a loser. He never did, though. That was why he was my bodyguard in the first place. So if there was something wrong, like I couldn't save myself in a certain situation, then he would be there for me. So this loss was his first and he wasn't happy about it, but he hid it well behind that pokerface of his.

"If you want to lecture me then go ahead, I won't argue with you." I said after getting tired of waiting for him to speak up. He sighed and turned to face me. There was a little bruise on his face but it didn't look too bad. It also didn't look like it would hurt him that much if I touched it, not like I would do such a thing.

"James and Victoria, they were assigned to assassinate you." He said, his face shown no sign of emotion when he reviewed what he had learned. I wasn't surprised by this information. Everyone was out there to kill me because of Charlie. My dad wasn't all that bad; he was just the best out of all the best. People got jealous and thought killing me would kill him. Sure, it would kill him from the inside but Charlie's a strong man. He wasn't going to go down that easily if I was gone.

"Do you have any idea why?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't bring up anything about them except their assignments."

"So if we eliminate them – " I started.

"If." Jacob interjected. "Bella, these two are the top assassins. You don't have to worry much about Victoria, she may be the top but she isn't all that bright when it comes to figuring out traps. James, however, is your number one concern. He's smart, fast and strong, and can blend into any kind of crowd possible. Not to mention he can track down anyone in just a small amount of time. No one has ever escaped from him. They can hide, but not run."

Even though he said not to worry about Victoria I wasn't going to underestimate her just because of his information. The last thing I would want to do is underestimating someone that I've never met.

….Wait, the curly red head, the names. Oh fuck! I did meet them! They always attended Charlie's once in a year party! I never did pay attention to any of their skills when Charlie was introducing me to his colleagues' children. If I wasn't mistaken, Victoria and James would be just several years older than me. For them to climb up to the top seemed to be like a breeze for them when I couldn't possibly even touch them! Now that those two were after me, I wasn't sure of what to do. I should tell Charlie but what exactly?

_Hi Charlie, James and Victoria are after me, got any tips to get rid of them?_

As if he would give some when I wasn't entirely ready to face any of them. I could face Charlie alone but I knew that he was holding back on me through all of those practices. He was my father after all and he would go a mile just to protect me. Now I understood why it was necessary for me to go to the Agency School.

"Bella, are you listening to me?"

I blinked back my thought and looked up at Jacob in confusion. It was obvious that I wasn't listening to him while his lips were moving. "What?" I asked.

"One of them is here." He murmured as he turned his eyes back into the house, where the party was.

I wasn't sure how he could see one of them in this crowd but that was one of the things I needed to be able to do. I could now imagine what my next couple of years, or more, going to be like. Hopefully God would have some mercy for me.

* * *

_A/N_

__Sorry that this is a late update. I'm trying to think of what to do with this story at the moment. The characters. The whole plot. Who's going to be the next villain. Who's going to...I need to brainstorm this haha.


	7. Half Brother

**Half Brother**

I was half relief that only one of the two had managed to find me here, or rather, tracked me down. My only concern wasn't my life though when it should be. Alice was my main concern. If it wasn't because of me then I wouldn't have to worry about her safety. I felt as if my presence around her would cost her, her life. Wait…that did actually happen before. I could live without her and she could live without me, but there wasn't a chance that we would actually do that.

"I'll trap her when she comes outside. Your job is to find her and find out what she wants." Jacob said before he silently left my side and merged into the crowd.

Well, it wasn't James so I could be at ease. However, Victoria wasn't really a reasonable person. As soon as she got an assignment, she'd do anything to complete it. It would be hard to even negotiate with her. Then again, I haven't properly talked to her so I had no idea what my chance of asking her not to create a mess would be. So I needed to find her in this crowd of people…such joyous task.

I sighed inwardly and set off to find Alice. As long as Alice was fine then I could relax. But weaving through this crowd for five minutes with no sign of Alice was beginning to worry me. She wasn't the type to not be on the dance floor. She also wasn't the type to not be talking with people at her own party. So her not being anywhere where the party was at was a worry. I even checked in with the friends she usually interacted with, and even interrupting Emmett's and Rosalie's make-out session and they didn't know where she was. It had been more than five minutes and there was no sign of her. No one had even seen her as well. This wasn't looking good and I was getting more worried. I haven't spotted Victoria's red curly hair as well. Now that I thought about it I couldn't stop thinking about the negatives. There was one more person I haven't checked in yet; Jasper. I found him chatting idly with a girl. From where I was looking it was obvious that he wasn't paying attention to her. The girl, however, was either stupid or was too attached to him that she didn't mind trying her best to get him to focus on her. Jasper, being the gentleman that he was, was too kind to leave her in the middle of the conversation. He obviously needed saving.

When he saw me walking towards him, he smiled in relief. Even the emotion in his eyes matched his smile. So I held in my giggle and cut in their conversation, and from the sound of it the conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Hi Jasper, do you have a minute?" I asked before turning to the girl that was glaring daggers into my head. "Sorry, it's a bit urgent."

She waved her hand at me in a dismissive manner. "Whatever." She responded and walked off with a bit of an attitude in her walk.

I shrugged and turned back to Jasper to see him chuckling in amusement. I ignored the reason and went straight to why I approached him. "Do you know where Alice is? Or have you seen her anywhere?"

He nodded and pointed upstairs. "I saw her walking with a girl up the stairs."

"Girl?" Oh shit! "What girl? Do you know what she looks like?"

"Umm…Tall, red head, pretty, not Alice's type?"

He was trying to lighten up the tension and I appreciated it, but he just described Victoria, or someone with red hair. I couldn't be sure if it was Victoria, and I didn't want to rush up there and make a big deal out of it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jasper asked as he gently placed his hand on my upper arm.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered quietly. "I'll just go and check up on Alice."

He nodded in understanding and withdrew his hand. By the look in his eyes I knew that he was curious but didn't want to pry. In all honesty, I wanted him to pry into my business. I could trust Jasper. No, I _trusted_ Jasper. If anything was to happen to me, Jasper would be the first person I'd go and entrust Alice's safety to.

I quickly walked up the stairs and checked every single room that Alice might be in until her room came to view. Okay, everything was so quiet from the inside and the silence did nothing to assure me she was OK. There was a soft mew that escaped the room when I put my hand on the doorknob. What in the world was going on in there? At that point I wasn't sure if I was concerned for her safety. At that point I was more curious on what she and the other girl were doing! So I opened the door only to see Alice laying on her bed, half asleep, half awake with a red head on top of her. I was fuming and it didn't seem like Alice was focusing on anything but the drowsiness under her heavy eyelids. It was like she had been drugged!

"What the fuck?" I said sharply, my voice wasn't raising enough for it to turn into a shout.

The red head paused and lifted herself up from Alice, then turned around to look at me over her shoulder. Victoria's face came into view and I couldn't be more furious at that moment. Seriously. Victoria. On. My. Subconscious and most likely drugged. Girlfriend! I should have walked straight up to her, grab at her hair, yank her backward, off of my girlfriend and literally just get rid of her! however, I was taught better than letting my rage get the best out of me. The last time I did that…letting my rage tae over, yeah, that wasn't pretty. So I closed my eyes, inhaled and slowly exhaling, trying my best to calm my nerves before opening my eyes.

Victoria had crawled off of Alice and was now looking at me with amusement in her eyes. I glowered at her before letting myself inside and shutting the door. She moved a little away from the bed, but that movement was only pushy her toward me. I frowned and moved over to the bed, then checked to see if Alice was really okay. Well, the girl had fallen asleep so that was a good thing. She wasn't going to wake up any time soon too. So I turned my attention fully toward Victoria, trying my best not to seethe at her.

"What the fuck were you trying to do to her? Rape her?" I asked, my hands were starting to shake in fury once more.

"No, I was testing you on how fast you'd realize that your girlfriend isn't engaging herself with the party crowd." She responded, flipping her hair casually behind her shoulders.

"What do you want, Victoria?"

She gave me a surprise look but it was soon washed away by her smile. "Wow, you remember my name! And here I thought you'd forget all about me."

"I did, actually." I commented and was able to catch a small glimpse of disappointment adorning her features until it disappeared. "You look quite upset there. Did I say something wrong? Like the fact _I_ did forget about you?"

That disappointment look came back to her face with an additional anger. "Not that it matters." She waved a hand at me dismissively. "You're just another Swan."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Was there another Swan that didn't care about your existence?"

If she could growl, she would be doing that right now. She settled with frowning at me with her teeth clenched, but that didn't last long when a smirk appeared on her lips. It was as if she knew that whatever she was going to say will shock me. "Oh? You don't know about Riley?"

Riley? I've never heard of that name before. In fact, Charlie never did mention anyone name Riley. So why would this person be related to me? Unless he was my cousin? Possibly a long lost cousin that I've never heard of, possibly.

"Who's Riley?" I asked.

"Your half brother."

* * *

_A/N_

__Apologies for the late update. I've had this written on paper for weeks but was lazy to type it all up. Facebook keeps telling me to check it and I just can't resist Facebook!


	8. AN Apologies

**Apologies**

I apologize for letting you all wait for the story to be updated. In truth, I've lost all kind of motivation in continuing with Twilight Saga fanfiction. Sure, I love to read them but writing one at this moment…I just can't. It is time for me to move on from Twilight. You may think that there should be more of a reason behind this, but that just it. I'm sorry.


End file.
